Just Like Old Times (JWW)
Just Like Old Times 'is the third map featured in Unofficial Destiny by 'JerryWiffle '. Overview 'Setting Just Like Old Times takes place in Encino, California on a sunny day. 'Map Layout' The players will start in a museum, with display cases featuring every canon and non-canon Zombies map by Treyarch and JerryWiffleWaffle. The players will start in the first of three rooms, with the World at War maps in their display cases. An M14 and W1200 can be bought off the wall, with Quick Revive as well. In the second room, there are the Black Ops maps in their display cases, with Double Tap Root Beer, an MP5k, and an FAL off the wall. In the third room, there are JerryWiffleWaffle's maps in their display cases, including Xenon 115, Play4Fun Zombies!, and the previous Unofficial Destiny maps. There is Juggernog, an M4A1, and a Benelli M4 off the wall. Each room contains four barriers. After the three rooms with display cases, there is the main lobby, consisting of six barriers, Cheapskate's Cocoa and Hyper Boy. From here, the players may open the front door to enter the streets, where they may also open to two other buildings. Outside, the power switch will be on a power line, where it can be activated, which will turn on all perk-a-colas and utilities. Outside contains a long street, with nothing but the power switch, but can lead the players to other buildings. The second building is a hotel, with only two floors available. The main lobby contains a Vector off the wall, with three barriers. On the second floor, there are two barriers, no weapons off the wall, and Stamin-Up. The third building is a toy store, with multiple aisles. There are no weapons off the wall, no barriers, and no perks. The zombies will pile in from outside, and the players must find a teddy bear holding a Ray Gun. Once they find it and activate it, Samantha will laugh and the Pack-a-Punch Machine will replace any perk-a-cola in the map, with a lowered price of 4000 points. All teddy bears in the store will be holding some form of a decoy Ray Gun to make the scavenger hunt difficult. There is a new boss in this map, eliminating the default Hellhounds. It is a zombified Infinity Ward employee, wearing a shirt with a large IW symbol on it. He has more health than a normal zombie, but is not impossible to kill. It will require teamwork to kill him effectively. He appears every 5 to 7 rounds. There is no easter egg for this map. Weapons 'Assault Rifles' *M4A1 *M14 *FAMAS *TAR-21 *SCAR-H *G36 **G36C *AUG A3 *AK-47 *F2000 *M16A4 *G3 *QBZ-95 *L85A1 *AKM 'Sub-Machine Guns' *MP5 **MP5k *MP7 *P90 *Vector *UMP45 *Uzi **Mini-Uzi **Micro Uzi *AKS-74U 'Light Machine Guns' *M249 SAW *RPD *M60E4 *L86 LSW *M240 *MG4 *PKM **PK Pecheng *AUG HBAR 'Shotguns' *W1200 *Benelli M4 *SPAS-12 *AA-12 *Striker *KSG *Mossberg 500 *SPAS-15 'Sniper Rifles' *Intervention *Barrett .50cal *M24 *M40A3 'Pistols' *M1911 *M9 *USP. 45 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum *Five-seveN Trivia *This map references to the mission "Museum" in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, made by Infinity Ward. The level description is a play on of "Museum's" level description and "Museum" takes place in Encino, California as well. Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:JerryWiffleWaffle's Maps Category:Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Unofficial Destiny